tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Madison Yen
Madison Yen (born 1982) is a supporting character in the Tucker's Wand series. She starts the series as Maggie Yen's older bitchy sister that is the golden child of the family. However through out the series she and Maggie's relationship grows and the two become pretty close with Madison communicating with her little sister more. She is a senior lawyer for the law firm Foster and McBride and works as one of Erika Stone's many lawyers. Early in the series it is known that she is a loose girl but it is later known that she is closetted lesbian and only acts the way she does in sexual confusion. She is later inpreganated but Tucker Holmes in a freak accident and is currently with former best friend turned girlfriend Doctor Alana Herrera. Biography Madison Caroline Yen is the oldest daughter of Roger Yen and Ling Yen, She was born Seatle, Washington. She only lives in Washington for a short time however as her father soon got a job at for a renowned food magazine that was based in San Fransico, California. The Yen family immergrated south and soon after Maggie Yen was born. Lin Yen opened a resturant that soon becomes successful and leads to a chain throughout the San Fransico area. Roger ended up traveling a lot for his job, which left the two girls in the care of their strict authoritive mother, who in fact was back bone of the family. Madison was terrorfied of her mother so she did everything that was asked of her and thensome easily becoming the golden child of the family. This was never her intentions though, she wanted to be a normal girl with normal friends, the fear of her mother kept that from happening. Maggie on the other hand was not as fearful and unintentially became the black sheep of the house. This angered Madison as she didn't have her younger sister's courage and this led to bitter relationship the two would share. Madison was still very much Maggie's older sister even though the two looked like they never got a long. She was protective of her little sister and if Maggie was in any real danger or trouble Madison was there. Graduating high school a year early Madison was accepted on full scholarship to Georgetown University. There she would major in criminal law and achieve her law degree from Georgetown Law as well. While in college she roomed with medical student Alana Herrera. The two became best friends and were nearly unseperatable throughout college. Alana who at the time was closeted lesbian was sure that Madsion was one too. Madison denied the fact but through many drunken episodes she came to question herself as she enjoyed Alana more than just friends. The two eventually graduated at the top of their repective classes, with Madison keeping her sexual questions to herself for fear of her mother. Alana would move on to New York for her residency and Madison back to California. Back at home, Madison was able to become a junior partner at Foster and McBride law firm of the rich and famous. Her relationship with Maggie worsen at this time, and was probably bordering on hate to those on the outside. Maggie was a free spirited lesbien and this angered Madison as she was not able project her sexuality like her younger half. To compensate Madison began sleeping with various male lawyers at her firm. She soon rose up to the rank of senior partner because of this but also became known as the office slut as well. All in all Madison was a successful lawyer who made big money and brought honor to her family. When Tucker Holmes obtained the Wand of Kronos it was Maggie who insisted that her evil older sister be part of the calender they were working on. From that day on Madison became a target to the two best friends. Using embarassing pictures taken of her while frozen, Maggie and Tucker were able blackmail her into doing things for them, mostly buying expensive items. Though annoyed and a bit angered at this Madsion was willing to give in. This in turn brought her closer to Maggie as they began talking again, even with Madsion being a little nicer. She and Maggie even attended a celebrity party at Erika Stone's place, a party in which both sisters were drugged by Type-7 and used for pleasure. Her relationship with Maggie hit a turning point when Maggie was nearly killed at her apartment while adjusting power cords. It was also during this time when Madison finally came out of the closet hooking up with Alana Herrera, who had transferred to Los Angeles. Madison later found out she was pregnant with Tucker Holmes's baby through a freak accident. She decided to keep the child and will raise it with her new girlfriend Alana. She and Maggie's relationship now has really started to look up as Madison looks to change her ways with the baby coming, thanks mostly to being out of the closet. Relationships Family *Maggie Yen, Younger Sister *Ling Yen, Mother *Roger Yen, Father *Tucker Holmes, Adoptive brother and Baby's father Romances *Alana Herrera, Girlfriend *Tucker Holmes, One night stand Staff * Michai Roberts * Loni Jaspers Friends * Levy Foster, also co-worker/Boss * Connie Soyer, also co-worker * Belinda Frazier, also co-worker * Tiffany Cross, also co-worker * Lisa Collins * Marie Russo Clients * Erika Stone * Charlene Masters * Merilyn Kent * Gloria Wong * Mario Leone * Amy Spring * Diedra Sawyer * Chene Francois Appearances *Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand IV: Sisterly Fun * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace Trivia * Madison is based on actress Julia Ling. * In Tucker's Wand I, A Gift from Kronos Madison represented the month of August as Kos-Mos from Xenosaga. * Though Madison is older than Maggie she is nearly the same size as her younger sister, only being slightly thiner. * Trying to be trendy, Madison frequents places like Bean There and Très Chic. Category:Characters Category:Tucker's Wand